Lift Your Wings
by Shinji no Hikari
Summary: IY.X1999 Crossover :: When the dragons, those who oppose humanity, find the Shikon no Tama, humanity could be destroyed! All life rests on the shoulders of InuYasha... [AU]


Lift Your Wings  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Kagome-sama? Did you find the reincarnation?" Miroku and Sango, the phoenixes of Water and of the Void, asked the kneeled teenager in the middle of the nearly deserted room. The girl in question, Kagome, opened her cloudy blue eyes and raised her head to look at them. She smiled softly, but made no move to get up. "We have to find him before the dragons do..." Kagome nodded, and pointed to a blue orb near her. She opened her mouth, as though to speak, but nothing came out. When she closed her mouth, she grinned at them.  
  
"His name is Yamura InuYasha," Kagome spoke to them telepathically. Sango jumped, and Kagome's giggle was heard from the two.  
  
"I'll never get used to that," Sango said, before smiling at their priestess. She beckoned Kagome to continue.  
  
"He's not a human. He's a half demon, and he lives in Kyoto," Kagome said. "His mother is Yamura Kairi... maybe you two know of her...?" Miroku gasped.  
  
"Isn't that... Shirou-san's ancestor?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. "Wow... that would make his bloodline stronger... even without the demon attributes."  
  
"Yes, that is true, Miroku-san," Kagome answered. "However," Her warning speech started, "There is danger I sense... I feel it comes from..."  
  
A crash was heard in the adjacent room. Miroku and Sango ran over to see what the fuss was. When they noticed their youngest phoenixes, Tsukishiro Yukiro and Shippou, the phoenixes of Ice and of Trickery, had been practicing their powers when they both crashed into opposite walls. Miroku sighed, as Sango went forth to scold the two.  
  
"Stop! You two do know that Kagome-sama needs her rest to find the reincarnation, ne?!"  
  
"Kagome-sama, will you be alright?" Miroku asked, turning back to their priestess. Kagome smiled, and nodded. "We'll look for Yamura-san in Kyoto, and we'll leave Yuki-chan..." another crash interrupted his answer, "gomen, we'll leave Ayame-san here to help protect you."  
  
"Arigatou, Miroku-san. I will see you later, ne?" Kagome said, smiling. Miroku nodded, and walked out of the room. "Now," Kagome spoke to herself, "To find Yamura InuYasha..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okaa-sama? Are you up there?" Yamura InuYasha asked, walking up to his family's sacred sakura tree, where his mother lay, watching the sun set over Mount Fuji. He smiled when he saw her. "You know, you shouldn't be out here long. The demons have been attacking even worse." He flipped his black hair off of his shoulders, and sat next to her, watching her with soft, blue eyes.  
  
"I know, Yasha-kun. The view is beautiful here, ne?" InuYasha blinked at his mother's sudden change of subject. Not listening for an answer, Kairi continued, "You know, you should enjoy the view as it is right now... you may never know if it might change..."  
  
"Huh, Okaa-sama, what are you talking about?" InuYasha asked. Kairi turned to give her son a smile.  
  
"You," Kairi started. She bit her lower lip. "Will be the most important factor for humanity." InuYasha barked a laugh. "Don't laugh, I'm being honest and serious. You may not know it, but you are the reincarnation of the savior of humanity in 1999, Shirou Kamui."  
  
"I heard that story a thousand times, Okaa-sama."  
  
"Yes, but not about you being important in the major plan. You see, the phoenixes and the dragons--"  
  
"Are at war with each other, I know," InuYasha said, sighing.  
  
"Stop interrupting." InuYasha winced at his mother's cold tone. "As I was saying, the dragons were after the sacred power the phoenixes had. And so, they found the second half of Kamui-sama's power, from his best friend, Monou Fuuma. Both sides tricked the boys; the phoenixes made Kamui believe that Fuuma would kill his love, Kotori, and the dragons made Fuuma believe that Kamui would kill Kotori, his little sister. And so, the boys turned on each other."  
  
"And when they fought, Kamui won..." InuYasha sighed.  
  
"That's right. But no rumors were let out about what happened next. Kamui went into seclusion. Particularly after he saw Kotori's murder. He wasn't heard to have any children... but he did."  
  
"Wha-huh? You never told me that."  
  
"Exactly," Kairi sighed, almost identical to her son's. "Kamui is my ancestor."  
  
"Huh? Really? So, we're related to him?" InuYasha asked. Kairi nodded.  
  
"That puts you in grave danger, InuYasha. If anything like what happened with Kamui ever happens, you may be the newest Shirou Kamui to save humanity..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"La, la, la... Oh, Frog-san! Bow down to Rin-hime!" A little five year old girl, Rin, giggled as she played around with her bright green stuffed frog. She danced around the park fountain with it, before laying out on a bench, her little sandaled foot hitting the stoic man next to her. "Oh, konnichi'wa." She gave the man, Yamura Sesshoumaru, a bright smile, before sitting up. "You wanna see Frog-san?" She held out her stuffed frog. "This is Frog-san. What's your name?"  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru usually ignored children, but this one seemed like she wouldn't give up until he said his name. "Yamura. Yamura Sesshoumaru." The girl scrunched her nose.  
  
"Iie, I like Fluffy. Fluffy's better, ne?" She giggled at Sesshoumaru's grimace. "Okay, Fluffy-sama, say hi to Frog-san!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and turned away from Rin. Suddenly, a weight was placed on Sesshoumaru's head. He looked up to see 'Frog-san' resting on his head. "Sugoi! You look so kawaii, Fluffy-sama!"  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru kept his silence. Suddenly, Rin started to cough. "Daijibou desu ka?" Rin gave him a smile.  
  
"Daijibou!" She said. "Just a little thirsty." Sesshoumaru thrusted a can of soda in her face. "Ooh, arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru raised both eyebrows, surprised that she said his name right that time.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Sesshoumaru asked, finally.  
  
"Oh, I don't have any," Rin answered. "I'm all alone, and I thank you for giving me something!" She grinned, then looked at the clock tower that could be seen from the park. "Ooh! I have to go! Bye, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She dashed off, but not before grabbing 'Frog-san' from Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the young girl dash off, before sighing. That girl... was too nice for her own good...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's note: I have this entire story finished. It's based loosely on X/1999. And the frog scene with Sesshy and Rin actually happened in the manga of X. (Not in the movie.) Go to http: // www. bishounen .net/ frog to read more about it if you like. I was reading stuff about it (more like reading manga online where they replaced the text with their own concoctions) and decided to put it in the story.  
  
READ AND REVIEW, ONEGAI?!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or X/1999. 


End file.
